Unite the Kingdoms (Jelsa)
by reddawnfox
Summary: Pitch is getting stronger and Elsa has to unite her kingdom with Scotland and Frostland. She doesn't want to as Jack caused an accident that she hasn't forgiven him for. Will Elsa make the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Reddawnfox: Frozen, Brave and Rise of the Guardians doesn't belong to me it belongs to the directors of these movies.**

* * *

It was just a normal winters day. Queen Elsa was reading a book when a knock on her door interrupted her. "Come in," she called looking up at her messenger. "Your majesty word has it that your old enemy Pitch Black is rising up, getting stronger and wants to take over all of Arrendelle, FrostLand where King Jack lives and Scotland where Queen Merida lives. A request that you join forces with FrostLand and Scotland has been made. What is your decision?"

"My decision? You do know that we are competing against FrostLand in the games and that we can't do that. He is like our enemy," Queen Elsa fumed.

"I understand Your Majesty but we need to do this."

"I know but you know what he did all those years ago. I can't just forgive him on the spot."

"I got another message from him. He said that he knew that you would say that. He said that he would give you 10,000 gems as a token to say sorry for that accident all those years back."

"Really? Um, no. He's carpenter was the one to not tighten the wheels of the carriage causing it with my parents in it to fall off a cliff. To their death, I might add."

"King Jack said that he also knew that you would also say that so he said he would give half his kingdom to you."

"What's the catch?"

"You have to combine kingdoms."

"You mean marry?"

"Um, yes, your majesty."

"No."

"It's for the safety of you people?"

"Fine, but not the marriage part."

He walked out of the room ready to send he message when a crash sounded. Queen Elsa rushed outside where King Jack was on his horse. Behind him was his people.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please stay tuned.**

**reddawnfox ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Dawn: I unfortunately don't own Frozen or ROTG but Disney and Dreamworks do. I'm sorry for not updating for so long and I mean like a year. I had really bad writers block, but here I am again. I'll also try and make my chapters longer from now on. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Elsa exclaimed, furious that they had broken a beautiful vase near the door that her long gone parents had given her.

"My kingdom was attacked by Pitch's army of nightmares. It was totally unexpected. The war is starting and my people now have no place to stay," Jack said painfully. "The injured need to be tended to so my kingdom will now be moving in for the time being."

"No way!" she shouted angrily."You can't move into my kingdom with such short notice! Why can't you move in with Scotland?" Elsa asked him, even though, inside her heart she already knew the answer and was disappointed that she had asked such a pointless question.

"Scotland is a week's trip at the best time and with us having to bring the injured, it will take even longer now. Pitch's army could also attack us again, at any point in time," he reasoned, patiently. "That's why the safest place for us to be is at Arrendelle under your protection."

Elsa's face softened and she sighed. "Alright but your people will have to share a home with my people. It's going to be quite hard fitting you all in and supplying everyone with enough food and water, as the kingdom wasn't built for this many people."

Jack shrugged. "I'm sure that my people will cope. It's way better than being on the streets, with no defence or weapons, no food or water."

So it was settled. Jack and Elsa signed a contract and the Frostlandians **(1)** settled in. Food and clothing was distributed throughout the kingdom and the Frostlandians **(1) **were allocated homes to sleep in. It was a busy day.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Elsa woke up with light streaming through the window. She yawned, stretched and sat up. Elsa never got bed so she hopped into the bath and got changed. She liked getting up at 5am before anyone else got up. Sighing in content she walked down the tranquil hall in her slippers.

"Boo!" A voice whispered in her ear.

Elsa jumped away in fright. Jack crept out from his hiding place, laughing and holding his stomach.

"Jack you're a king you're supposed to behave yourself and act civilly and proper," Elsa scolded. "And how did you even hide there without me seeing?"

"Come on, Your Majesty, live a little and how I hid there without you seeing is for me to know and for you to find out," he teased.

Elsa glared at him. "Just because we agreed to join kingdoms and I agreed to let **your **people stay in **my** kingdom doesn't mean you have to act like a two year old!"

"Well technically **my **people are also **your **people now so you can't classify them as **my **or **your** people now! Does that make sense, Your Majesty?" Jack laughed.

"Stop being a smart-mouth!"

"Or what?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Elsa smiled walked up to Jack and slapped him across the face. "That's better, silence. See I could make you be quiet."

Elsa walked down the hall to the dining room to eat breakfast, with a smile of triumph on her face and Jack looking at her dumbfound.

* * *

**Dawn: Sorry again, that it was such a loooong update. That's all for now. Sorry for ending this chapter horribly and sorry for the first chapter and this chapter being so short. Please review, I can take a bit of criticism and it would truly help. I hope you will still have faith in this story and keep following it. Also, (1) meant I didn't know what to call them. Thanks again. **

**reddawnfox out :D**


End file.
